


Only Ones Here

by KyliePaghan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was strange to wake up to a piece of parchment slapping you on the forehead, but this was the wizarding world, everything was strange.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ones Here

It was strange to wake up to a piece of parchment slapping you on the forehead, but this was the wizarding world, everything was strange. Harry reached out to his bedside table and picked up his glasses while his other hand reached for the parchment folded to look like a paper airplane. After he sat up it fluttered down softly to land in his lap, where it then unfolded it's self.

Harry's sleep riddled brain almost did not catch what was written, in such elegant hand writing, almost like that of a girl. He reached for his wand, casting a dim lumos charm, before pointing it at the note.

 _'Harry. Come to the Astronomy Tower at 1. Come alone. Use your cloak, and bring a blanket.'_ Harry pulled a face, scrunching his nose up and drawing his eyebrows together in confusion, reading the note over again to make sure he didn't read wrong. Who could possibly be in the Astronomy Tower this late at night and why would they want him to be there?

Regardless, he quietly climbed out of his bed and went to his trunk, reaching in to pull out the cloak. That was also something to question; no one knew about the cloak except for Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Mad Eye, and Dumbledore. Certainly none of them wanted to meet with him this late.

Seeing as Ron was still asleep, Harry counted him out, Hagrid and Hermione were most likely asleep also, Mad Eye wasn't even at Hogwarts anymore; not like he really was anyway, and Dumbledore was...well, Dumbledore. He would have shown up to get Harry himself. So that left the question of who else knew about his cloak.

Harry did as the note said and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around himself, and placing the cloak over both him and the blanket. He noticed it was already close to one o' clock, so he headed out on his trek to the Astronomy Tower as quietly as he could with his wand tucked into the waistband of his pajamas; he may have still been sleepy, but he wasn't stupid.

Reaching the tower safely, Harry pulled the cloak from his head, glanced around then slipped into the room.

"Hello?" He called out softly, hearing his voice echo slightly. "Anyone there?"

"Harry?" And oh, he knew that voice anywhere. Draco Malfoy had called him to the tower and like a fool, Harry had followed blindly. Malfoy probably lured him up here to- "Come sit with me, please." Malfoy said softly.

"What?" Harry hissed out. Malfoy had lost his marbles if he thought Harry was just going to listen to him like a good little dog.

"Just come sit down. I promise I won't hurt you, I just want to have a word." Malfoy replied, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Harry. He was bundled up in a forest green and silver blanket, keeping him warm against the chill of the crisp fall air. "Just a chat. Please?"

Harry gave him an odd look before walking up to sit ofF to his right, with enough room between them so Malfoy couldn't do anything to him physically. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Heard from a little birdie that you're into blokes." Of course, Malfoy just wanted to tease at him, picking on him about this one little thing and try to- "I guess we do have something in common then, don't we?"

Harry nearly choked. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard that right."

"Yep. Draco Malfoy, Heir of the Malfoy Inheritance, queer. You heard right. It's something we have in common that's nothing you find completely horrid. Good, right? Except, we're pretty much the only ones in Hogwarts." Malfoy stated, like he'd done his research on this.

"If this gets out to the school, Malfoy, I'll hex you so bad you'll wish you couldn't speak." Harry threatened.

"Oh come off it, Potter. I just admitted a well kept secret to you. I'm not trying to be your enemy right now. If anything, I'm trying to be a friend." Malfoy snapped back, looking at Harry for the first time since he sat down.

Harry looked at Malfoy in shock. A friend? He wanted to be a friend to Harry? "Look, just because we have this little thing between us does not mean-mmph!" Harry would have finished his sentence, had Malfoy not literally attacked his mouth.

Kissing Malfoy was strange. His lips were soft, controlled. And Harry's brain kind of short circuited at just the slightest hint of tongue. It took him a moment before he realized he was kissing Malfoy back. When he did, though, he pulled away.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Harry hissed viciously. It's not that he didn't enjoy the kiss, it was good as far as pecks went. It's just that it was Malfoy on the giving end of the kiss.

"I believe I was enjoying myself. Do you know how hard it is to have to kiss Pansy? Unbelievably hard. She likes to wear all this...lip stuff! It's rather annoying, really." Malfoy sighed and pulled his cover around him better. "Look, I'm pretty much the only other queer bloke in this school. There might be another but I think he's a first year, so he's pretty young for us, Potter. I'm basically you're only option."

And when worded like that, it made sense that Malfoy had kissed him.

"Now hush and let me snog you." Malfoy said before moving back in. This time, Harry didn't pull back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon prompt on my fanfic tumblr. Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> [You can send me a prompt, too!](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
